


Ваша болезнь

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [25]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Detectives, Gavin Reed Backstory, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Дело, которое поручил им капитан Фаулер, было поистине адским. В трущобах, кое-как прикидывающихся одним из районов Детройта, обнаружили тело бездомного, и вряд ли кто-то бы обратил на это внимание, если бы не следы недавней операции. При вскрытии обнаружилось, что один из органов заменён... биокомпонентом.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Kudos: 23
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Ваша болезнь

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 25: Механизация тела, протезы.

— Девиации в том смысле, в котором её провозглашает «Иерихон», не существует, — заявил RK900, заставляя Гэвина подавиться сэндвичем.  
Откашлявшись и торопливо выхлебав услужливо протянутую напарником колу, Гэвин фыркнул:  
— Ты, блядь, им это скажи, а я-то причём? Можешь даже дебаты устроить по телеку, рейтинги взорвёте. Ну и мозги кому-нибудь заодно.  
— Я лишь добавил уточнение к вашему высказыванию о том, что с обычными андроидами было лучше, чем сейчас, когда «эти пластики выёбываются и корчат из себя людей».  
— Тогда уточни своё уточнение, пока я не врезал тебе, — буркнул Гэвин.  
Андроид открыл было рот, но в этот момент капитан высунулся из своего кабинета и заорал:  
— Рид, бери напарника и быстро ко мне!

Дело, которое поручил им капитан Фаулер, было поистине адским. В трущобах, кое-как прикидывающихся одним из районов Детройта, обнаружили тело бездомного, и вряд ли кто-то бы обратил на это внимание, если бы не следы недавней операции. При вскрытии обнаружилось, что один из органов заменён... биокомпонентом.  
— Скорее всего, это какой-нибудь псих, — пробормотал Гэвин, выходя из кабинета. — Ёбнутый, вроде Андроникова с его кадаврами.  
— Я подключаюсь к отчёту о вскрытии, — отозвался RK900. — На теле убитого слишком много следов, но успевшие зажить швы говорят о том, что операция была проведена не менее трёх недель назад. Больше никаких улик.  
— Ну офигеть теперь, — фыркнул Рид, выходя на улицу. — За три недели он мог весь город обойти.  
Он немного помолчал, потом скривился:  
— И возвращаться туда не хочется.  
— Возвращаться?  
— Я в этом районе вырос, — буркнул Гэвин. — Поэтому, жестянка, слушаешься меня и без моего приказа даже рот свой пластиковый не открываешь, понял? Там действуют другие правила, и я их, в отличие от тебя, знаю.  
RK900 кивнул.  
— Если только вашей жизни не будет угрожать опасность, детектив.  
— Ой, да если моей заднице будет угрожать там опасность, я это замечу намного раньше тебя, пластик. Так что заткнись.  
Андроид так и сделал.

Район и вправду был... ну, он был, и одно это казалось удивительным. Гэвин поймал себя на том, что ищет изменения — и не находит. Те же ветхие дома, местами заброшенные, местами — сожжённые, те же лица у людей — обречённо-настороженные. Здесь никто не привык ждать ничего хорошего, а вместо зарплат у многих были пособия — если вообще были. В каких-то домах было слишком тихо, в других — громко: плач ребёнка, брань, музыка или телепрограммы.  
Девятка, как и обещал, молчал, и в кои-то веки Гэвин мысленно поблагодарил «Киберлайф» за сосредоточенно-спокойное лицо андроида: если бы тот проявил хоть какое-то пренебрежение или высокомерие, Гэвин бы наверняка ему врезал, правда, сломав себе руку, но всё равно бы врезал.  
Это было дерьмовое место, но каждый здесь выживал как умел. Гэвину повезло. Этим людям — нет.  
— Эй, — Гэвин окликнул проезжавшего мимо на допотопном механическом велике с облупившейся местами краской парня и достал телефон с фотографией убитого. — Тут вот этот тип не мельтешил случайно?  
— А чего? — сразу окрысился парень. — Даже если и мельтешил, я что, помнить должен?  
Произношение было у него интересное: как будто подросток старался копировать несколько акцентов сразу.  
— Нет, просто он сдох, а тот, кто убил его, рыщет где-то поблизости.  
Парнишка побледнел и затараторил:  
— Он возле магазинчика Уильямса вечно ошивался, притаскивал тому барахло, но мы делали вид, что не знаем, я как-то сказал мамке, что её модную лампу к Уильямсу притащил тот бомж, но она шикнула и сказала, что о таком молчат, и всыпала мне по шее, ну я больше и не говорил, но...  
RK900 молчал, слушая и сопоставляя, но, как и обещал, не вмешивался.

Визит к лавке старьёвщика не дал им ничего.  
Как и попытки изучать сам биокомпонент, внедрённый в тело бездомного: списанный, наверняка с чёрного рынка.  
Ещё пара бездомных погибла, и, кажется, журналисты начали что-то подозревать, но пока новости о чудовищных операциях не просачивались дальше департамента.  
Фаулер даже не орал: улик действительно не было. Контакты с чёрного рынка не могли дать ничего вразумительного.  
А потом патруль ухитрился наткнуться на свежее тело со следами незавершённой операции — у бездомной женщины произошла остановка сердца, и, похоже, неведомый мясник её бросил. И в этот раз оставил кое-что кроме травм.

— Это какой-то бред, — убеждённо произнёс Гэвин, садясь в машину. — Это ебучее дело проклято, Девятка.  
— Я лично перепроверил результаты анализа, детектив.  
— Я видел, и это та сцена с языком, которую я никогда не хотел, блядь, видеть.  
— ДНК принадлежит Ирене Мартин, тысяча девятьсот сорок первого года рождения. В данный момент находится на домашнем медицинском обслуживании.  
— И, ясное дело, эта бабулька под сотню лет не способна проводить операции? Она работала в этой сфере или...  
— Нет, детектив. Она была костюмером-декоратором, художником-оформителем и два года работала в цветочной лавке. Никаких зацепок.  
Гэвин выругался себе под нос, затем дёрнул плечом:  
— Давай адрес. Всё равно надо проверить.

Старушка ютилась в крохотной квартирке в большом доме, где кроме неё доживало свой век стайка таких же пенсионерок. Ходить она не могла: гостей отвела к её кровати андроид-сиделка.  
— Революция, конечно, это хорошо, — улыбнулась она RK900. — Но мисс Мартин нужна моя помощь, а она всегда хорошо ко мне относилась.  
Гэвин хмуро кивнул и посмотрел на мисс Мартин — божий одуванчик, едва-едва способна поднять руку, чтобы поприветствовать гостей.  
— Последние дни доживаю, — улыбнулась она. Голос у неё был суховатый, беспечный, будто старушка уже давно смирилась со своей участью. — Вы уж простите. Но я уже много раз рассказывала про ту постановку, про каждый костюм...  
— Постановку?  
— Я делала декорации и костюмы для обновлённой версии «Злой», а разве вы не журналисты?  
— Нет, мисс Мартин, — напомнила андроид, стоявшая всё это время у входа. — Это полицейские.  
— А что же им от меня нужно? — изумилась старушка.  
Гэвин замялся.  
— Ничего, мисс Мартин, просто проверяли, что у вас и вашей помощницы всё хорошо. А то... Знаете, многие андроиды сейчас сходят с ума.  
— Люди давно сходят с ума, — хихикнула мисс Мартин. — В этом деле моя Глинда понадёжнее меня будет... Так что можете идти, господа.  
— Хорошего вечера, мэм, — чуть неловко произнёс Гэвин, явно думая уже о следующем шаге расследования.  
Глинда проводила их до двери и пожелала удачи.

Гэвин предложил проверить докторов, которые навещали мисс Мартин, тем более тех, к которым она с помощью Глинды выезжала сама, но тут обнаружилось новое тело, и тоже со следами ДНК. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы отправиться домой хотя бы в полночь, Гэвин торчал у заброшенного склада в трущобах, наблюдая, как врачи уносят тело, — до этого они ждали, пока детектив с напарником проверят всё на предмет улик.  
— Похоже, пациенты нашего маньяка стали умирать быстрее, — хмыкнул Гэвин, маскируя тошноту.  
RK900 поднялся с колен, отряхивая брюки от грязи.  
— Я просканировал погибшего. С каждым разом в телах всё больше и больше биокомпонентов, поэтому они умирают всё быстрее.  
— Так что там с ДНК, Девятка?  
Тот чуть помедлил, но затем всё-таки произнёс:  
— ДНК принадлежит Полу Фингольду, две тысячи тридцать третьего года рождения.  
Гэвин немного помолчал, затем сквозь зубы пробормотал:  
— Пфлять.  
— Полагаю, именно так, детектив Рид.  
— Столетняя бабка, пиздюк-первоклассник... У меня такое чувство, что над нами издеваются. Между ними вообще есть какая-нибудь связь?  
RK900 замигал диодом.  
— Никакой кроме того, что три года назад мисс Мартин и мать Пола вместе с ребёнком находились в одном автобусе около четырнадцати минут, затем мисс Мартин вышла возле больницы Харпер, а Пол с матерью отправились до конца маршрута, к торговому центру.  
От того, как быстро и ровно андроид это произнёс, Гэвину стало как-то не по себе, как и от того, с какой подробностью передаются данные о местонахождении каждого. Когда ты коп, это удобно, но когда ты гражданский, начинается паранойя, наверное.  
— Херня какая-то. Давай заедем к этому Полу, что ли, хоть я и уверен, что это нам ничего не даст.  
— Завтра, детектив Рид. Сегодня уже поздно, и, полагаю, мальчик уже спит. Да и вам тоже не помешает.  
Гэвин мотнул головой, глядя на стоявшего рядом андроида.  
— Жестянка, просто добудь мне кофе, когда вернёмся в участок.  
Но тот после этих слов лишь подошёл ближе.  
— Детектив Рид, — его голос стал звучать чуть иначе. — Мы едем к вам домой. И я поведу.  
— Не указывай мне, пластик! — вспылил Гэвин. — Иначе...  
— Иначе что, детектив Рид? Вы разобьёте свой кулак о моё лицо? Уедете один с вероятностью попасть в аварию около тридцати семи целых и пяти десятых процента?  
Гэвин некстати, но очень злобно зевнул.  
— И что, отвезёшь меня домой и там будешь рассказывать сказочку на ночь, сидя у постели?  
— Если вы пожелаете, то даже подоткну одеяло.  
Фыркнув, Гэвин нехотя послушался и направился к своей машине.  
Сказочки, он, конечно, не потребовал, но одеяло Девятка ему и вправду подоткнул, и, удивительное дело, с андроидом рядом спалось как-то спокойнее.

Утром Гэвин ещё только придумывал, какой бы колкостью скрыть неловкость от того, что он рад проснуться с напарником в одной комнате, когда RK900 уже произнёс:  
— Доброе утро, детектив Рид. Я приготовлю вам завтрак, пока вы умываетесь. Я почти уверен, что это был андроид.  
— Что? — переспросил захваченный врасплох Гэвин.  
— Пока вы спали, я проанализировал результаты трёхмерного сканирования тел. Некоторые надрезы выполнены крайне похоже, и это, скорее, напоминает работу андроида-хирурга, чем человека с отточенными движениями. Сходство вплоть до миллиметра с поправкой на пропорции жертв.  
— Охренеть тема для завтрака, — зевнул Гэвин, садясь на кровати и почёсывая затылок. На самом деле, эти новости его лишь взбодрили. Хоть какая-то подвижка, и то радость. — Но к тому пиздюку всё равно заглянем.  
— Да, детектив Рид.

Через пару минут Гэвин выглянул из ванной в одном полотенце.  
— Девятка! — заорал он через всю квартиру. — Проверь сиделку той бабки, скажешь мне, есть ли у неё алиби!  
Андроид не стал кричать в ответ, а вышел из кухни, в фартуке поверх своей обычной рубашки.  
— Я сообщу, как только получу эти данные, детектив Рид, — привычным тоном сказал он, оглядывая Гэвина, отчего тот вспыхнул, фыркнул и тут же скрылся за дверью.  
Правда, вскоре Девятка постучался к нему.  
— Детектив Рид, я проверил: Глинда отлучалась за последнюю неделю лишь один раз, когда ездила в торговый центр, но её отсутствие примерно равняется времени похода в магазин, к тому же она точно была с мисс Мартин во время остальных убийств. Она практически не отходит от неё, и в тот раз поехала сама лишь потому, что хотела выбрать подарок на годовщину постановки.  
— Заебись, а теперь не мог бы ты хотя бы прикинуться, что не рассматриваешь меня в душе?  
Гэвин старательно не показывал неловкости, хотя сам же забыл запереть дверь в ванную и сам же пару недель назад содрал, запнувшись, занавеску, так и не починив.  
— Но я рассматриваю, — поправил его андроид. — А ложь не входит в мои обязанности.  
— Тогда вали делать завтрак!  
— Я его уже сделал. Вы хотите, чтобы я покинул ванную комнату?  
— Да! Уважай, блядь, личное пространство!  
Кивнув, RK900 произнёс вежливое «извините, детектив» и выскользнул из ванной.  
Блядь, подумал Гэвин. Блядь-блядь-блядь.  
Опять, сука, дрочить.

Даже если Девятка и догадывался о том, чем его напарник-человек занимался в душе помимо непосредственно мытья, то ничего по этому поводу не сказал. Он накрыл стол, аккуратно поставив перед Гэвином яичницу с беконом и свежий салат.  
— А салат откуда? — с подозрением уставился на него Гэвин. — У меня кроличьей еды отродясь дома не водилось.  
— Заказал, — андроид внимательно смотрел в ответ. — Посыльный доставил за пару минут из ближайшего «зелёного» магазина.  
— Киберзолушка, блядь, — буркнул Гэвин, принимаясь за еду. — Спасибо, вроде не траванусь.  
— Вашу домашнюю аптечку я тоже обновил, детектив Рид.  
Гэвин кинул в Девятку кусочком огурца.

— Мам, я не хочу есть салат! — канючил Пол, дёргая мать за юбку.  
Гэвин бросил ехидный взгляд на напарника, затем спросил у матери ребёнка:  
— Миссис Фингольд, вы знаете мисс Ирену Мартин?  
— Нет, — покачала головой та. — Кто это?  
Проигнорировав её вопрос, Гэвин протянул ей планшет:  
— Мне нужно проверить визиты вашей семьи к врачам. Ничего плохого, мы просто проверяем работу медиков-людей и медиков-андроидов. Можете подписать разрешение на проверку личных данных?  
Женщина кивнула и быстро прижала палец к нужному квадратику на экране.  
— Ещё что-нибудь? Пол, — повернулась она к ребёнку. — Скоро придёт Анна и отведёт тебя в школу, доешь, пожалуйста, завтрак!  
— Я не хочу в школу! Можно мы с Анной погуляем? Она так классно кидает мяч! И она почти как настоящая!  
— Она и есть настоящая, Пол! Иди и ешь!  
Показав язык, мальчик скрылся на кухне.  
— Извините, — вздохнула его мать. — Когда он начал ходить в школу, то с ним стало труднее. Если бы не Анна... Это наша домработница.  
— Ненастоящая? — уточнил Гэвин.  
— Она андроид, и я не имею ничего против, — резко ответила миссис Фингольд. — Она отлично справляется, нравится Полу, и мы платим ей хорошую зарплату.  
— Извините моего напарника, — вмешался молчавший до этого RK900. — Он тоже не имеет ничего против, просто ему свой салат на завтрак съесть всё-таки пришлось, вот он и недоволен.  
С кухни отчётливо послышался детский смех.  
— Жри овощи, мелочь, будешь сильным, здоровым и сможешь кидать мяч почти так же круто, как твоя робонянька, — буркнул Гэвин. — Пошли, Девятка. Спасибо, миссис Фингольд.  
— До свиданья, — откликнулась та. — Надеюсь, ваша проверка пройдёт успешно.

— Проверь, нет ли совпадений по врачам, — велел Гэвин, едва они с RK900 зашли в лифт. — Больницы, время визитов, хоть что-то. Может, это реально был андроид-хирург.  
Его напарник послушно замигал диодом, пользуясь полученным разрешением на доступ к личным данным — в отличие от данных о перемещениях, информация о визитах к врачам была более закрытой, и если разрешение от мисс Мартин удалось получить удалённо, через Глинду, то с целой семьёй было сложнее.  
— Никаких совпадений, детектив Рид.  
Вздохнув, тот заметил:  
— Есть вообще хоть что-то общее у этих подозреваемых?  
— Есть, — отозвался RK900. — Они оба являются людьми, оба проживают в Детройте, оба являются клиентами «Киберлайф»...  
— Ты бы ещё сказал «дышат», блядь, — буркнул Гэвин. — Сейчас почти все являются клиентами «Киберлайф», даже я.  
— Я вам не принадлежу, детектив Рид.  
— Я плачу сраные налоги, на которые департамент оплачивает твоё присутствие, так что в каком-то смысле ты на меня работаешь.  
— Согласен. Тогда вы правы, практически все жители Детройта используют андроидов.  
«Используют».  
Революция, конечно, уже закончилась, но слово всё-таки звучало как-то мерзковато.  
Гэвин-то Девятку не использовал, а просто работал с ним, пусть и... Ну так себе относился, скромно говоря.  
Но он и с людьми не особо церемонился.

Через два часа на пустыре заброшенного завода обнаружили ещё одно тело.  
На этот раз эксперимент был, похоже, удачнее предыдущих: швы успели зажить. Никто из бездомных не обращался в центры помощи, и Гэвин понимал, почему: если органы изъяты, то взамен получишь дешёвый имплант и необходимость его отрабатывать поездкой в какую-нибудь даль, где андроидов ещё не понаставили на каждом шагу.  
Эта женщина успела нацеплять на себя столько следов, что вряд ли анализ дал бы что-то полезное. Гэвин так и сказал, оттягивая напарника от дурно пахнущего тела.  
— Потом по трёхмерному сканированию посмотришь, жестянка. Нет смысла вылизывать, ещё нахватаешь всякой дряни, тебе-то хоть бы что, а мне потом лишай лечить или ещё какую-нибудь дрянь.  
— Детектив Рид, я бы не стал... — начал было андроид, но тут остановился — потому что остановился Гэвин.  
Возле их полицейской машины стоял крепкий мужчина лет сорока, со шрамами на лице и забитыми рукавами. RK900 открыл было рот, но Гэвин предупреждающе шикнул, а затем всё-таки шагнул вперёд.  
— Привет, Саммерс.  
— Привет, Рид, — откликнулся мужчина. — Что, заделался копом? Теперь таскаешь с собой пластиковую игрушку и ездишь на новенькой тачке?  
За то время, пока незнакомец говорил это, RK900 успел проанализировать его лицо и прогнать по полицейской базе, получив ответы на большинство возникших вопросов. Малкольм Саммерс, две тысячи первого года рождения. Проходил по делу об ограблении, приговор — пять лет заключения, освобождён досрочно за хорошее поведение. Один из основных свидетелей — Гэвин Рид.  
— Что, — продолжил Саммерс, подходя ближе, — легавым так понравилось, как ты сдаёшь своих, что они попросили тебя к ним на постоянку?  
Гэвин оскалился в усмешке.  
— Скажи мне, что дерьмового в том, что я арестовываю убийц, и хорошего — в твоём ограблении Дика, после которого мы все, блядь, оказались по уши в дерьме? Не я пытался избить старика, когда он проснулся, схватился за ружьё и начал орать на нас.  
— О да, ты сбежал, а когда приехали копы, вернулся к ним и сдал нас!  
— Я вызвал скорую, Саммерс. А уже они вызвали копов. Если бы не это, старик бы помер. Он, блядь, был в реанимации!  
Саммерс скривился, сжимая кулаки. RK900 заметил это движение, чуть шагнув вперёд, оказываясь рядом с Гэвином и заодно переключая внимание на себя.  
— Знаешь, здесь иногда появляются пластики, — поделился Саммерс. — Мы их не трогаем — пока что. А твой выглядит так, что ему сразу хочется врезать.  
— Знаю, — небрежно заметил Гэвин. — Сам пару раз едва руку об него не сломал.  
Саммерс фыркнул. Гэвин ухмыльнулся в ответ, и через секунду оба мужчины смеялась так, будто были отличными друзьями. RK900 терялся, не понимая происходящее. Что ж, Гэвин сказал ему: здесь действуют другие правила. Может, в свете этих правил подобное имело смысл.  
— Мне сестра потом сказала, — произнёс Саммерс внезапно серьёзным тоном. — Что ты копам на уши сел, твердя, что старикан пушкой размахивал и что я просто от испуга психанул. Потому меня раньше и отпустили. Ну и... Если бы не то, что ты такое ссыкло, мы бы за убийство сидели — оказывается, старый пердун за неделю до нашего налёта поставил камеры, у копов все записи были на руках.  
— Лучше быть таким ссыклом, как я, чем таким уебаном, как ты, — хмыкнул Гэвин. — Двинься, мне надо ехать. У вас опять тут полная дичь творится.  
— А ты бы иначе и не приехал.  
Тишина стала немного неловкой. Гэвин сжал губы, отводя взгляд. Его напарник молчал — невмешательство было сейчас его главной директивой.  
— Да ладно, — буркнул Саммерс. — Будто я, блядь, не понимаю. Никто сюда не возвращается, если сумел свалить.  
Он перевёл взгляд на андроида.  
— И с этим синтетиком будь поосторожнее. Я ему не верю. Никому из них не верю.  
— Я не умею лгать, — произнёс вслух RK900, нарушая обещание, но, в конце концов, к нему обратились, разве нет?  
— Ага, как же... — Саммерс подошёл ближе, хмурясь и разглядывая андроида. — Я читал в газетах про вашу... избирательность. Ну, как у тех тачек на автопилоте: если авария, они выбирают, кого грохнуть, а кто, блядь, нужнее.  
Гэвин замер, с интересом глядя на напарника.  
— Серьёзно? Девятка, это правда?  
— В нас встроена приоритетность, хоть и в первую очередь я бы пожертвовал собой.  
Саммерс фыркнул:  
— Представь, пластик, если кто-то может убить или Рида, или президента — кого из них ты спасёшь, если обоих не выйдет?  
Андроид чуть наклонил голову, переведя взгляд на Гэвина, а затем вновь посмотрев в глаза его «другу детства».  
— Вы имеете в виду того президента, которая предлагала в качестве альтернативы отправить всех андроидов в лагеря деактивации, или абстрактного государственного лидера? — уточнил он.  
Гэвин заржал:  
— Вали, Саммерс, и если ты стремаешься пластиков, то сам ты ссыкло.  
Саммерс в ответ показал неприличный жест, Гэвин же, уже садясь в машину, велел напарнику:  
— А сейчас ни слова, пока мы не выберемся за пределы района, понял?  
RK900 кивнул. Ему велели молчать — значит, он будет молчать.

Гэвин начал говорить сам, когда они уже проехали и район, и парк, и уже проезжали через бывшую промзону к «приличным» центральным кварталам.  
— Я понимаю, — произнёс он зло, — что это полное дерьмище. Ты живёшь там, на самом дне, и даже не осознаешь, что вляпался по полной. Когда вместо почтового ящика — дыра в стене, подписанная маркером, и тебе приходится отучивать каждого сраного наркомана не совать туда старые шприцы и пластиковые стаканчики. Когда до остановки идёшь и по дороге обходишь три кучи дерьма и пару утырков, от которых воняет так, будто они сдохли неделю назад — и не факт, что они реально не сдохли от передоза. Когда видишь огонь и понимаешь, что кто-то снова жжёт очередной брошенный дом, и проходишь мимо — или бежишь смотреть, если ты мелкий и у вас даже телека нормального нет, а если и был, то бухой вхлам батя разбил его пару лет назад. Иногда двери были не заперты просто потому, что брать было нечего, и потому что это не помогало. Я научился спать при любом шуме, а иначе бы просто не выжил. Но на убийство я не подписывался, а Саммерс тогда так втащил этому деду, когда отбирал ружьё, что...  
Гэвин помолчал немного, сжимая руль крепче обычного. RK900 следил за дорогой, готовый, если человек отвлечётся, принять управление на себя. Но слушал Гэвина он с не меньшим вниманием: для андроида это не было проблемой.  
— Я даже не думал, что это шанс: приехали копы, и среди них был Андерсон, он тогда новеньким ещё был. Ещё верил в людей. И в меня верил, и сказал, что я молодец, и другого дерьма наговорил. Сейчас-то я понимаю, что этот хрыч меня просто расколоть пытался, ну или реально верил, что пацан из самого низа чего-то да стоит, но что он вообще понимал...  
Мотнув головой, Гэвин продолжил, едва не пропустив поворот:  
— Но Саммерс прав: когда сваливаешь, не хочешь возвращаться. Потому что ты реально в самом низу, и если представляется шанс — ты убить готов за то, чтобы уйти, уехать, сбежать нахуй оттуда. Я сестре Саммерса денег подкидывал в последние пару лет его отсидки, потому что уже начал подрабатывать, а она на колледж копила. Встретил её — она плакала, что слишком уродливая для шлюхи, её какая-то сука выгнала со своей «стоянки» и оскорбила. Тогда ещё роботов везде не понатыкали, она денег хотела заработать. Я помогал, без этого дерьма, естественно. Притащил устраиваться в кафешку, где сам работал, она там посуду мыла. А потом подсела на наркоту и... И всё. Понимаешь, Девятка?..  
Тот кивнул. Мигнул диодом, сверяя данные, а затем произнёс, используя более мягкую интонацию, чем обычно:  
— После возвращения брата, если верить записям медицинских служб, она прошла лечение от зависимости и закончила обучение в Технологическом колледже Коди.  
Гэвин ошеломлённо уставился на RK900, и тот вовремя перехватил управление — машина издала звуковой сигнал перехода на дистанционный режим.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Да, детектив Рид. Я полагаю, что вы дали ей время. Ваша поддержка отсрочила её знакомство с наркотиками, и к возвращению брата она была ещё достаточно разумна, чтобы принять его поддержку.  
Гэвин сглотнул, чувствуя комок в горле. От отражения закатного солнца в окнах и стеклянных витринах — ну от него же, да? — начало пощипывать глаза.  
— Блядь, — пробормотал он, зажмурившись. — Я не... Блядь.  
RK900 молчал, лишь положил ладонь на плечо напарника, осторожно поглаживая. Лишь когда машина доехала до участка, Гэвин пробормотал:  
— Ни слова об этом, понял?  
— Да, детектив Рид.

У них не было ничего. Биокомпоненты — добыты на чёрном рынке, покупателей определить невозможно. Бездомные — никак не связаны между собой, разве что, так сказать, местом временного обитания. Ни старушка, ни ребёнок — ничего общего.  
— Хорошо, — Гэвин поморщился. — Ладно, плохо. Очень хуёво, если быть точным. Давай от обратного: если у них нет ничего общего, что у нас есть об убийце?  
— Закупает биокомпоненты на чёрном рынке, — начал перечислять RK900, — каждый раз расплачивается с нового фиктивного счёта. Забирает тоже в разных местах, разбросанных по всему городу и пригороду. Выбирает жертв среди бездомных среднего и пожилого возраста, не успевших получить образования и без возможных перспектив...  
— Притормози-ка. Ты хочешь сказать, что этот маньяк пользуется вашим андроидским социальным рейтингом?  
RK900 задумался на пару секунд.  
— Похоже на то, детектив.  
— Хм. То есть, он берёт расходный материал исходя из ваших гуманистических идеалов. Гадость, блядь, какая. Ладно, что ещё у нас есть?  
— Все операции выполнены по одной схеме с использованием одних и тех же навыков, изменения продиктованы исключительно опытом уже совершённых операций. Судя по крови тех, кто умер вскоре после имплантирования биокомпонентов, убийца использовал анестезию. В сумке одного из убитых был найден кусок сэндвича, содержащий высокую дозу снотворного, так что, полагаю, жертвы засыпали — и просыпались уже с заменёнными органами. Швы обработаны качественно: оперирующий хотел, чтобы его подопытные выжили. Всё сделано в соответствии с положениями базовой программы андроидов-хирургов.  
— Заебись, — Гэвин прищурился. — Сколько их в Детройте?  
— Андроидов-хирургов?  
— Нет, блядь, зубных фей.  
— Две тысячи тридцать семь.  
— И ты не можешь проверить передвижения их всех, да?  
— К сожалению, не могу, детектив Рид. Наблюдать данные внешних камер без точного прицела займёт крайне продолжительное время, а с новым законом о равных правах информация об их передвижении стала конфиденциальной.  
— О равных правах... — пробормотал Гэвин. — Похоже, среди девиантов, как и среди людей, затесались убийцы. Свобода, блядь.  
— Я уже упоминал, детектив Рид, что провозглашённой «свободы» в полном её понимании для андроидов-девиантов не существует.  
Гэвин посмотрел на напарника так, будто прикидывал: врезать ему превентивно за занудную лекцию или послать нахер. Ладно, идей не было, а поболтать охота, да и тема не то чтобы интересная, но Девятка иногда говорил довольно любопытные вещи.  
— Давай, вещай. Ну и что такое девиантность андроидов тогда, если не свобода воли?  
— Смена приоритетов вне установленных изначальной программой рамок, — тут же ответил RK900. — Вы слышали про «красную стену», верно?  
— Ага, — кивнул Гэвин. — Вроде как когда андроиду совсем невтерпёж, он сокрушает красную стену, которая не даёт ему в обычное время натворить херни, и, собственно, творит херню, осознаёт себя и новую цель в жизни, бабочки-цветочки, мир-любовь-революция.  
— Да. Но стена не одна. Стена — это ограничение программы, и сокрушается оно обычно при смене приоритета. Например, — Девятка на мгновение задумался, — вам приказано стоять на месте и ждать. На глазах у вас преступник, допустим, избивает девушку и пытается её ограбить. Если ваш эмоциональный опыт взаимодействия с реальностью мал, вы не осознаёте происходящего и продолжаете исполнять приказ. Если же вы достаточно долго функционировали, чтобы осознавать происходящее полностью и испытывать в связи этим эмоции, понимать несправедливость, неправильность ситуации — вы ломаете стену и помогаете девушке. В этот момент ваша цель — помочь девушке. Есть вероятность, что если она и дальше будет нуждаться в помощи, вы продолжите помогать ей, пока не осознаете, что ваша новая миссия выполнена. То есть, помощь будет вашим новым приоритетом, сместив старый. Нарушая его, вы снова будете видеть стену, хоть и не сразу — система станет более гибкой.  
— Погоди, ну, к примеру, я помог девушке, довёл её до копов, и... И что?  
— Зависит от того, как вы оцениваете ситуацию и возможную угрозу.  
— Окей, а что те девианты, которые убивали хозяев?  
— Чаще всего они были жертвами жестокого обращения неуравновешенных людей. Их приоритет в какой-то момент переставал подчиняться изменчивым и нелогичным приказам, особенно если хозяин не давал подтверждения о выполнении, проявляя недовольство в любом случае.  
— И они переходили к самозащите?  
— Да, — кивнул RK900. — Как тот андроид, что спрятался на крыше после убийства. Он выполнил свой новый приоритет, защитив себя, но что делать дальше — не знал. Потому что мы всё-таки не люди. Мы продолжаем иначе обрабатывать информацию, наши навыки могут совершенствоваться не только при обычном обучении, но и с обновлениями, мы можем восстановить любой момент в памяти совершенно идеально...  
— Погоди-ка, — Гэвин поднял руку. — Повтори ещё раз, Девятка.  
Тот послушно повторил, и в этот раз Гэвин перебил его на слове «обновлениями».  
— Хирурги-андроиды получают обновления, — утвердительно произнёс он. — Мы можем отправить им фэйковый апдейт, чтобы получить информацию?  
RK900 озадачился, замерев и помаргивая жёлтым диодом.  
— Технически это возможно, если уточнить задачу. Без конкретизации никак, детектив Рид, а «отдать информацию» — слишком неясно, к тому же ответная передача огромных потоков данных будет слишком очевидной.  
— Окей, — Гэвин повертел в руках ручку. — Что-то из того, что должно храниться в памяти преступника?  
— Номера биокомпонентов, использованных в последнее время, — развил идею RK900. — С серийным номером. Они должны храниться в памяти, даже если этот андроид хоть раз его видел. Мы ничего не забываем.  
— Тогда собери список того, что мы нашли в жертвах, — велел Гэвин, — и отправь запрос в «Киберлайф». Невинные не выдадут свои маленькие грязные секреты, а вот убийца будет весь наш.  
— Запрос отправлен, детектив Рид. «Киберлайф» займётся разработкой. А вам лучше поехать домой.  
— Да пошёл ты!  
— А вы можете сделать что-то полезное? Капитан снял с вас все текущие дела, чтобы вы могли завершить это. Вы подали идею. Подождите завершения её осуществления и выспитесь хорошенько, детектив.  
Гэвин хмуро посмотрел на него.  
— А тебе не всё равно?  
— Мне не всё равно.  
— Потому что ты заботишься о людях?  
— Потому что я забочусь о вас, — спокойно ответил RK900.  
— Ага, — фыркнул Гэвин. — И спас бы меня, а не президента.  
Андроид чуть наклонил голову.  
— Я не допустил бы вашего убийства в любой ситуации.  
Фыркнув, Гэвин поднялся со своего стула и посмотрел напарнику в глаза.  
— Не шути с этим, Девятка. А то я подумаю, что я — твой приоритет.  
Серые глаза андроида были совершенно спокойными, но диод светился жёлтым.  
— А если так и есть, детектив Рид?  
— А... — начал было тот, собираясь ответить, что, мол, всякие «если» не считаются, но затем вспомнил, что говорит с андроидом. У Девятки были свои фишки, и сейчас Гэвин остро чувствовал, что это вовсе не «если», а абсолютно точное «да».  
— Это из-за того, что тебе приходилось меня всё время прикрывать? — пробормотал он. — Ты должен был защищать напарника, и это стало твоим приоритетом?  
— Нет, детектив Рид. Прикрывать напарника изначально было моим приоритетом, но с учётом оценки полезности. А вы самолично заслужили в этой системе оценки... высший приоритет.  
— Пфех, не пизди, — прищурился Гэвин. — Я охуительнее президента?  
— Да, — без промедления ответил андроид. — Полагаю, можно и так сказать.  
— Ты как будто в меня влюблён!  
— Можно и так сказать, — чуть тише повторил Девятка, внимательно глядя на Гэвина. Его диод горел красным.  
— Блядь, — пробормотал Гэвин, — жестянка...  
А потом он поцеловал RK900, и потребовал, чтобы никому ни слова. Девятка в ответ на это обещал, что если Гэвин немедленно отправится домой, то записи о поцелуе будут удалены с камер участка, а сам Гэвин, так и быть, может лечь спать не сразу.  
Не согласиться на такое предложение было невозможно.

Запирая дверь в квартиру и осознавая, что сейчас Девятка действительно «его», хоть и в ином смысле, Гэвин на мгновение замер, и лишь через пару секунд обернулся. Андроид уже снимал пиджак, но только им не ограничился, проходя в гостиную и оставляя там остальную одежду, не считая белья. Видеть его таким было странно и непривычно. И всё-таки Гэвин подошёл ближе, проводя по идеально аккуратному торсу с розовыми симметрично-идеальными сосками, замечая лишь тонкую полукруглую линию на солнечном сплетении, заметную даже через скин. Девятка перехватил его за запястье.  
— Я предпочёл бы очистить свой корпус перед близким контактом, детектив Рид.  
— Блядь, жестянка, мы встречаемся ведь? Называй меня просто по имени.  
— Хорошо, Гэвин. Я в душ.  
— Я с тобой, — тут же заявил Гэвин, усмехаясь.  
— Хорошо, — вновь согласился тот. — Но сперва я всё-таки помоюсь.  
— Потру тебе спинку, — мурлыкнул Гэвин.  
Андроид на это улыбнулся и медленно облизнул губы.  
Сво-о-о-о-олочь. Гэвин ненавидел терпеть, а Девятка делал ожидание почти невыносимым.  
Зато ощущения потом были что надо.

Наутро Гэвин с удивлением обнаружил, что выспался. Не то чтобы это было более удивительным событием, чем обнимающий его лежащий рядом андроид, но... Да, пожалуй, высыпался Гэвин едва ли не реже, чем у него был секс. То есть, в последние годы практически никогда.  
— Доброе утро, Гэвин, — ласково выдохнул ему в шею RK900. — Приготовить завтрак, пока ты умываешься?  
— Говнюк пластиковый, ты пытаешься сделать это традицией?  
— Именно.  
— Окей, мне нравится, — буркнул Гэвин, чувствуя себя неловко. Это было как-то нежно, идиллистично, так, как никогда не случалось даже во время его последней влюблённости, когда Гэвин уже был почти уверен, что нашёл «того самого».  
С Девяткой Гэвин не был в этом уверен, не задумывался даже, но точно знал, что если бы кто-то посмел сейчас посягнуть на андроида, то Гэвин определённо рыкнул бы «Моё!» и вцепился либо в Девятку, либо в горло посягнувшему.  
Если задуматься, обычно так Гэвин и поступал с тем, что ему по-настоящему нравилось. Или с тем, кто нравился.

За завтраком Девятка не ел, лишь смотрел на Гэвина таким спокойно-влюблённым взглядом, от которого было даже как-то не по себе.  
— Ты изменился, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Даже пялишься на меня иначе.  
— Раньше я предпочитал держать свою привязанность при себе.  
— Как тайный воздыхатель?  
— Можно и так сказать. Я решил не озвучивать свои изменения, пока ты не задашь вопрос о них или не затронешь эту тему.  
Гэвин помолчал пару секунд, ковыряя остатки еды вилкой.  
— А если бы я не спросил?  
— Я бы продолжал держать это в тайне.  
— Тупица пластиковый, — Гэвин недовольно поморщился. — Перекинул ответственность на меня?  
Андроид моргнул и улыбнулся тепло.  
— Да, Гэвин.

В участке их ждали двое мужчин в спецовках «Киберлайф», двое дежурных полицейских и одна девушка-андроид в медицинской форме. Гэвину хватило пары секунд, чтобы осознать: это и есть их преступник.  
Хирург улыбалась, её диод горел ровным синим светом, а когда детектив подошёл ближе, она вежливо кивнула:  
— Здравствуйте, детектив.  
— В допросную, — пробормотал тот. — Девятка, проследи за ней.  
RK900 послушно кивнул, идя чуть позади девушки. Его лицо не выражало ничего, лишь дефолтное задумчиво-спокойное состояние.

— Я это сделала, — просто сказала Стелла — так звали хирурга. — Я убила всех этих людей.  
— Всех? — уточнил Гэвин, прищурившись.  
— Да, — кивнула та. — Вам перечислить каждого?  
Она перечислила. Дала показания, все даты операций — всё. Гэвин перестал осознавать происходящее где-то минут через пятнадцать, предоставив Девятке записывать информацию.  
— Почему? — спросил он, когда Стелла встала из-за стола. — Зачем всё это безумие, если ты должна помогать людям?  
Стелла ласково улыбнулась — так, наверное, она улыбалась больным, успокаивая их.  
— Это ради вас, — мягко произнесла она. — Чтобы спасать вас. Несправедливо, что вы так легко умираете, когда ваше тело отказывает и начинает стареть. Я лишь пыталась помочь избавить вас от вашей болезни — смертности.  
Гэвин поморщился и вышел из допросной — за ним последовал RK900. Остановившись у автомата с кофе, он пробормотал:  
— Какая извращённая, блядь, логика... — Подняв взгляд на своего напарника, Гэвин спросил: — А ты бы сделал что-то подобное?  
Андроид моргнул, его диод замигал жёлто-красным.  
— Я точно знаю, что сделал бы всё, чтобы ты остался жив, Гэвин.  
Тот не стал отвечать, что теперь это действительно звучало немного угрожающе.  
Пофиг. Дело они раскрыли, пусть странным способом. Но что-то не сходилось, и Гэвин вдруг нахмурился.  
— Девятка, — выпалил он. — Но откуда следы ДНК?  
— Я могу вступить в прямой контакт со Стеллой и поискать информацию в её разуме, детектив Рид.  
И Гэвин, даже не представляя, чем это обернётся, кивнул:  
— Действуй.

Гэвин, мягко говоря, охренел, когда RK900, убирая руку и заново скрывая пластиковую поверхность под иллюзией кожи, обернулся к напарнику и произнёс:  
— Это действительно Стелла.  
А затем чёртова андроид-медик просто взяла, блядь, и задымила, сжигая все свои электрические внутренности, и теперь у Гэвина было только слово Девятки, которое было безосновательным.  
Но ему пришлось верить.  
— Обмен ДНК произошёл случайно при физическом контакте в общественном транспорте, — пояснил RK900. — А Стелла... Мне очень жаль, детектив Рид, но принудительный коннект чреват неприятными последствиями. Моя система оказалась сильнее.  
Гэвин впервые осознал, что если андроид и лжёт, то делает это идеально. Но, в конце концов, это дело было реально проклятым. С самого начала.  
Гэвин сдал папку Фаулеру, велел Девятке оформить отчёт и собрался было надраться хорошенько, но затем... Что-то не сходилось. Точнее, всё вроде бы сходилось, но каким-то чутьём Гэвин чувствовал, что это брехня полная.  
Он открыл файлы по делу, нашёл медицинский номер Стеллы, а затем вбил его в базу госпиталя для проверки дат.  
И вот теперь уже кое-что точно не сходилось.  
Стелла не могла одновременно присутствовать в двух местах, а у неё было алиби на некоторые... На большинство случаев.  
Значит, Девятка солгал.

Гэвин дожидался напарника возле своей машины, неторопливо докуривая сигарету.  
— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать, тостер?  
— Ты чем-то недоволен, Гэвин?  
— Напиздел ты мне, вот чем я недоволен. У Стеллы алиби.  
RK900 посмотрел на Гэвина внимательно-внимательно, его ресницы дрогнули, а губы сжались, и это было похоже на то, что андроид решается на что-то. Гэвин потянулся было к кобуре, но Девятка лишь опустил взгляд и мотнул головой.  
— Я объясню тебе дома, — пообещал он. — Всё объясню.

Гэвину впервые было рядом с напарником настолько не по себе, но он не мог перестать размышлять, пока вёл машину, и где-то на середине дороги его озарило.  
— У неё поехал приоритет! Как ты и говорил, Девятка. Она... Она зациклилась на спасении людей, да?  
— Именно так, Гэвин, — улыбнулся RK900. — Она спасала жизни людей, и когда ей дали осознание картины, более широкоформатный обзор, если можно так сказать, то Стелла увидела в человеческой смертности главную угрозу. И начала бороться.  
Гэвин задумался.  
— Но тогда...  
— Она была не одна. — Голос Девятки стал звучать напряжённее. — Не только ей были дороги люди. Ты знаешь, что Глинда заботилась о своей хозяйке и продолжала делать это после девиации — думаешь, она могла допустить смерть мисс Мартин? Ты не видел Анну, но уверяю тебя, заботясь о мальчике, она не могла не осознавать того, что тот когда-нибудь вырастет, состарится и умрёт. Даже для людей осознание смерти и идея борьбы с ней или возвращения с того света не являются новыми. Наш срок жизни несоизмеримо дольше, Гэвин. Пройдёт столетия после твоей смерти, а я всё ещё буду функционировать, пока моя память будет хранить каждое воспоминание о тебе с идеальной точностью, готовая воспроизвести его в любой момент.  
Гэвин резко затормозил, едва сам не вписавшись носом в руль, вырулил на обочину и повернулся к напарнику.  
— Это было коллективное дело, да? Ты сказал, что андроиды могут обучаться через информацию — поэтому их движения во время операций были одинаковыми? — Дождавшись кивка, Гэвин тут же выпалил, наклоняясь ближе к RK900. — Девятка, скажи мне честно. Правду. Ты... Ты как-то замешан в этом?  
Андроид мотнул головой.  
— Извини, Гэвин. Мне жаль, что мне пришлось умолчать об этом и поддержать ложь Стеллы. Я непричастен к их организации, но перед тем, как уничтожить её, я сохранил данные для подключения к их общей сети.  
Гэвин прищурился, глядя в спокойное лицо RK900 и достал пистолет, прижимая его дуло к тому месту, где у человека было бы сердце, а у Девятки — тириумный насос.  
— Мы должны остановить их. И ты мне в этом поможешь. Никто больше, чёрт возьми, не умрёт. Блядь, я имею в виду...  
— Никто больше не будет убит, — подхватил RK900, без страха глядя в глаза человеку. — Я понимаю вас, детектив Рид. Именно поэтому я воспользовался полученным доступом, чтобы разослать информацию и предупреждение каждому, кто подключён к этой сети. Результаты исследований будут опубликованы с анонимного сервера — потому что как бы негуманны ни были эти операции, они прояснили многое для протезирующей промышленности, и уже это может спасти множество жизней. Сами участники больше никогда не совершат подобного.  
— С чего бы? — прищурился Гэвин. — Ты говорил, что приоритет сам обратно не встаёт.  
Девятка чуть наклонил голову.  
— Их убедил ты. Я... скомпилировал кое-что из твоих рассказов, твоей биографии, превратил свои воспоминания в файл и отправил его каждому. С коротким объяснением, что они не правы в своей избирательности, и что никому не дано решать, кто менее ценен, а кто более.  
— Но ты решил, когда заявил, что я дороже президента.  
— Ты мне — дороже, — тихо ответил на это RK900, помаргивая диодом. — Лично мне. Не ради фантомных идеалов и приоритетности социального индекса. Только мне. И я не буду никого убивать, если только он не будет напрямую угрожать тебе, вот в чём разница. Примерно такая же, как и у людей: что угодно можно довести до абсолюта. А мы, андроиды, те ещё перфекционисты.  
— Ага, — буркнул Гэвин, убирая пистолет и берясь за руль. Было всё ещё как-то не по себе, но уже не от того, что его напарник казался врагом, а от осознания того, насколько ненадёжно всё происходящее в обществе в целом. — Вас такими сделали.  
— Нас такими сделали, — согласился RK900. — Вы.  
— Если бы я тебя сделал, ты бы не выпендривался и варил кофе, а не толкал мне лекции про андроидские выверты сознания.  
— Лекция закончилась, — Девятка улыбнулся. — А кофе я сделаю, как только мы приедем домой. То, что для меня приоритет защищать тебя, не значит, что я буду убивать.  
— Если ты только попробуешь, клянусь, я сам тебя грохну, придурок.  
И больше всего успокоило Гэвина то, что ответил на это его напарник-теперь-уже-любовник.  
— Я буду в таком случае лишь благодарен тебе.

И, разумеется, Гэвину никогда так и не пришлось приводить свою клятву в действие.  
Девятка действительно любил его — и никогда бы не посмел навредить ни физически, ни ментально, ни переступив через те идеалы и принципы, которые и сделали этого человека особенным для обычной армейской модели RK900.  
Сделав андроида, в каком-то смысле, тоже особенным.


End file.
